Koopist
"It's not what I do for a miracle to happen, it's how I do it. Most miracles have started by taking a chance...like I have with my brother..." ''-Koopist'' Koopist is a character that was first introduced in the Scorpius Warriors: Revolution arc during the Tournament saga. He is one of Tiger Koopa's assistants, and the younger brother of Face Koopeinstein. Like members of Tiger's group, they are from another world (the Mario world). Unlike his brother, he is a practitioner of white magic, able to heal, cure, and enhance others' performance skills. He also dabbles in chemistry, and uses them for attacking, giving some rather strange effects to whomever he hits. However, he is not much of a fighter, though he can defend himself from attacks. Physical Appearance At first, Koopist appears as a figure wearing a black jacket, and a Turapo mask, and white shoes. However, underneath the jacket, he is revealed to be a Koopa Troopa (Black Koopa) with a lighter yellow skin color than normal, and a black shell, making him much different than a regular Koopa Troopa. His pupils are also red, giving him a more unique look. Origin of Name Koopist's name is a combination of the species name "Koopa", and a "scientist". Powers & Abilities Koopist's powers differ from the group, along with other people in the Revolution arc, though he has mastered Graphite Power like them. However, he isn't much of a fighter, and would rather use support powers, making his battle style unique. Powers * Healist - Koopist can heal anyone by using his hands. He can remove any scars that the wounded has suffered, as well as their bones, and their cells. He can also heal himself. However, even his healing has a limit. * Curification - Koopist can cure any ailments that affects those under it, including himself. Like his healing, his curing also has a limit. * Energy Blast - A move known by Graphite Power users and magicians, Koopist can fire his blasts in a green colored energy. * Energy Beam - Another move by Graphite Power users and magicians, Koopist's beams are the same color as his blasts. * Light Show - A move that Koopist himself can use. He can cast a stream of light that comes from the ground. Those that stand in it are trapped, which causes physical damage. * Enhancement - Koopist can cast advanced enhancements onto either himself or his allies. However, his enhancements have limits. Such enhancements include: ** Strength Enhancement - Boosts the strength of one's physical or special powers. For instance, one can punch much harder than they could before with this enhancement. ** Defense Enhancement - Boosts the power of one's resistance to attacks. For example, one can take less damage than they could before with this enhancement. ** Speed Enhancement - Boosts the agility of one's ability to move faster making them nimble. For example, one can move much faster than before, able to dodge attacks. * Chemical Attack - Koopist can throw chemicals at his foes, which can cause a number of effects depending on the color of the chemical. Examples of this include: ** Red Chemical - Causes fire damage for effect. Can burn flesh. ** Blue Chemical - Causes either freezing or slow effect. Has a 50-50% for each. ** Green Chemical - Causes poisonous damage. Able to melt surfaces. ** Yellow Chemical - Causes shocking damage. May cause paralysis. ** White Chemical - Causes either weakening of attack or defense. Has a 50-50% for each. May or may not work. Abilities * Magician - Being a practitioner of the white arts, Koopist is able to help his allies when in a pinch. Most of his powers are similar to a helpful magician. * Chemist - Koopist has mastered chemistry, able to make chemicals that cause great effects to those who are hit by it. However, not every foe that is hit by it will be affected. * Graphite Power - Koopist can unleash his Graphite Power in the form of Manipulation, such as increasing the power of his chemical attacks to damage foes.